All because of a spear
by Clary Chase
Summary: "I'm not leaving you. Not because of this stupid reason. Heir? Do you think I care? I love you. Nothing else matters" "You shouldn't want to be with me" she sobbed "I'm useless" He rolled his eyes "I have a weak spot for useless things"


**So yesterday I was feeling a little down and this came out...**

**In my mind, Drago is not dead.**

**This is supposed to take place in an imaginary scenario of a battle against him.**

* * *

Hiccup spun around hearing a way too familiar battle cry.

He looked down at the battle and all he could focu on was golden locks flying out of a braid. An axe swinging frantically.

Then he saw the other person.

Astrid was fighting against none other than Drago.

"Astrid!" he yelled.

She didn't hear him.

They were too far and up in the sky to be heard.

But he could make out what she said next to her enemy.

"I'll make you pay!"

Drago laughed dodging with his spear "Oh really? And tell me, little girl. How are you supposed to do it?"

Astrid kicked him in the gut to make some space beetween them "Killing you" she hissed "I'll make you pay for destroying Berk. For killing Stoick!"

Drago's grin was devillish "Dream it, girl"

It was all so quick: Astrid distracted herself by looking at Stormfly who was falling to the ground not so far from where she stood. Drago's spear dodged. And it dig right into her stomach.

Her shriek was heartwreching. Her horrified expression even more.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted.

This time his yell caught both their attentions.

Astrid's lips formed his name before she fell to the ground.

He didn't even realise he and Toothless were moving again until he saw Drago's form nearer and nearer.

Then a blue blast came out of his dragon's mouth and the dragon trapper flew right into a pack of ice.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled jumping off Toothless and running to her.

He took her in his arms and she flinched. A big stain of blood was starting to get bigger in her belly, soaking her red shirt.

"No..." he whispered. His chest felt heavy. He forgot how to breath.

She smiled weakly "It looks really bad, uh?"

Tears spilled from his eyes and fell on her face "What did you think you were doing?" he shouted "Fighting him alone?"

Her brows furrowed as she flinched once again "You were... b-busy"

He took her face in his hands "You're cold"

"I'm dying, Hic"

"No" his voice was stern "You're not. I can't lose you too. Mom! Gothi! Someone help!"

"Hic..."

"What?"

"You can't save me" she said in a barely audible tone "Not this time"

Her hand, which had been resting on his arm, fell down.

Panic overwhelmed him as he picked it up again. He brought her palm to his lips and kissed it "You're not leaving me, Astrid" he said "We... still have to get married. Raise a family"

The corners of her lips curled up "You've always dreamed big" she murmured "It's one the things I've always loved the most about... you"

Her blue eyes closed. Her body went limp against his chest.

Hiccup barely heard other voices surrounding him.

He felt hands on him but the only thing he could actually understand was her unmoving body and his own voice screaming Astrid's name over and over again.

* * *

Hiccup's eyelashes felt heavy. He wanted to sleep but he could not.

His gaze was fixed on Astrid's sleeping form.

Her hand was cold and still in his.

After she had drifted off Gothi had shoved him away and instantly tore off her shirt to place some weird herbs on her wound. Hiccup had almost collapsed seeing her mangled skin.

They had quickly brought her to the healer's house and he had paced back and forth outside of it, pulling at his hair and occasionally releasing a frustrated shout.

His mother hadn't even approached him, probably scared of his reaction. She just watched him from some feet away.

Astrid's father had yelled at him, his eyes wide. He had shouted he wasn't worth his daughter. He hadn't protected her when he had to. Her mother on the other hand had cried silently, hugging herself to stop her body from shaking too much.

When Gothi had finally let them in, saying Astrid would live, Hiccup fell to the floor by her bed and let out a sound that was a mix beetween a relieved laugh and a sob.

He had stood there crying for what felt like forever, Astrid's parents on the other side of the bed, embraced tightly.

After two hours he had calmed down and Gothi had tiptoed silently behind him. She had gestured for him to come in the little nearby room and the young chief had obeyed.

The tiny woman had showed him a drawing of a human body. She had pointed to the belly.

And then some words had come out of that wrinkled mouth that opened once every five years "_Astrid won't be able to have kids anymore_"

Hiccup felt like the whole world had been dropped on his shoulders. He felt a hole in his chest, as if a part of his heart had been ripped by her words.

Astrid would have never been able to have kids anymore. All because of Drago's spear.

He had always liked kids. And he thought that, one day, he would have wanted some.

He and Astrid had talked about it when they were talking about marriage.

She would have wanted them as well. Two or three.

What would've happened now?

He had stumbled in the room and told the news to her parents.

It hat been too much for them.

With one last kiss on their daughter's forehead they had gone out, unstable on their own legs.

After two hours he was still on a chair by the bed, her hand clutched in his.

His mother had come in to tell him to get some sleep but he had refused. He would not leave her. Even if by now it was three in the night.

"Please, milady" he said at one point "If you can hear me, please open your eyes. Let me see your blue eyes again"

As if she had truly heard him, Astrid's fingers began to move.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open and he leaned in.

A little breath escaped her lips and she slowly opened her eyes. Blue met green.

"Hic?" she whispered weakly.

"Yes" he sobbed with a smile. He bent over and kissed her.

She seemed taken aback by his sudden gesture but she responded anyway.

"I was... so afraid... I had lost you too..." he said in beetween kisses.

She smiled a bit when he pulled away and brushed his fingers on her cheeksbones.

"Well I'm still here" she said taking his hand "You can't get rid of me very easily"

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little bit... sore" she flinched moving in the bed "What happened? Where is everyone? Is the battle won?"

"Yeah, the battle is won. Toothless killed Drago. Your parents were here til two hours ago. They were tired so they went to bed"

She leaned her face in his hand "What happened to me?"

He swallowed. With trembling fingers he slid up her shirt to show her stomach.

She gasped, horrified. Her skin was still red and wounded but some bandages had been applied.

"Oh gods" she murmured.

Hiccup sat on her bed and kissed her belly. She was feverish warm.

Her fingers dove in his hair as he caressed her skin with his lips.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm sorry"

She stiffened under him "Hic. What are you sorry about?"

He just shook his head and hid his face in the crook of her neck, unable to look at her.

She pushed him away gently "Hiccup" she warned.

"Astrid, please don't-"

"Hiccup, what are you hiding from me?"

He closed his eyes "It's not the right time"

"What. Are. You. Hiding. From. Me?" she repeated.

He looked up at her.

"You... the wound on your stomach has... it has damaged your... you won't be able to... have kids... not anymore"

He watched her expression go from angry to shocked. Her hands fell to her sides and her lips parted. Her eyes were wide.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry" he whispered softly reaching out to push her bangs out of her eyes.

She slapped his hand away and he gasped.

"Go away" she ordered not meeting his gaze.

"W-what?" he studdered.

"I said, go away"

"Astrid, what are you-"

"GET OUT OF HERE, HICCUP!" she yelled startling him.

He looked at her puzzled and he noticed she was trembling.

"I'm trying" she said quietly "To embrace the fact that you and I won't get married anymore"

His eyes widened "What are you talking about?"

She finally looked at him. Her eyes were clouded by tears.

"It's what's gonna happen" she deadpanned.

He shook his head "Why wouldn't we get married anymore in Odin's name?"

She pursed her lips "You said I can't have kids anymore. I can never be the chief's wife. I can't provide a heir"

He realised why she had screamed.

"Astrid..."  
He leaned in to embrace her and she tried to shove him away. This time he was prepared and he grabbed her wrists.

"Hiccup! Let me go!"

She struggled as he pinned her against the board of the tiny bed.

"No" he said sternly "Look at me"

She did and her glare probably would have made most men run away but not him. He had been looked at that way too many times to be scared of it.

"Now you listen to me" he ordered "I'm not leaving you. Not because of this stupid reason. Heir? Do you think I care? I love you. Nothing else matters"

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't want to be with me" she sobbed "I'm useless"

He rolled his eyes "I have a weak spot for useless things"

This made her chuckle a bit even though she didn't stop crying.

He tilited her chin up "I don't care, love"

"But... you said... you wanted kids..."

"And you did as well. We can't have them. We'll deal with it"

"_I_ can't. Any other woman can give you kids"

He smiled and kissed her cheek "Kids are the result of a love. And I only love _you_"

"You still_..._ do?"

"Of course, silly"

"But... being chief and not... having a son or a daughter. It will be... hard, Hic"

He shrugged "Like I said, I love you. This is an occupational hazard"

When she finally understood he wouldn't have gone anywhere, she buried her face in his shoulder. An heartbreaking whine came out of her mouth and he pulled her closer.

Her nails dig in his vest, hurting his skin but he didn't care.

"You're okay. We're okay" he reassured her "Everything is gonna be fine"

He held her tightly and stroked her hair softly as she cried in his chest until they both fell asleep, the sound of her cries still echoing through the village.

* * *

**And this is it. Pretty sad, I know. Let me know what you think in a review**  
**-Clary Chase**


End file.
